


Art for Not So Different

by KakushiMiko



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakushiMiko/pseuds/KakushiMiko
Summary: Third Collaboration for the GO BB 2019 event, the cover for the story "Not So Different" by effing_gravity (Malteaser)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Good Omens Big Bang 2019





	Art for Not So Different

**Author's Note:**

  * For [effing_gravity (Malteaser)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malteaser/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Songs Full Of Sad Things || Ineffable Husbands Raphael!Crowley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727347) by [AnironSidh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnironSidh/pseuds/AnironSidh). 



> Here is the cover for the fic Not So Different by the amazing effing_gravity (Malteaser), who is a very lovely person who I had the pleasure to work with 😊  
> Hope this cover represents the spirit of the story


End file.
